Weakness
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: With each passing moment Danny is falling more and more in love with Lacey and with each passing moment Jo can't seem to forget Danny. With Regina's murder mystery still looming over head, Danny is using all his resources to prove he is innocent he just doesn't seem to realize that he's Jo Masterson's Only weakness.
1. Chapter 1

So this show is my new obession. Do enjoy.

Story Originally found on post/53962819291/danny-jo-weakness (follow me~)

I do not own the characters or the show.

**[X]**

"No" the sound of a slamming locker was followed, almost immediately after the words had been spoken. The blonde teenager who had spoken them was now swiftly trying to get away from the person who had caused her to say them.

"Come on Jo!" he begged, following closely behind. His long dark brown locks held back by a yellow ponytail. She would never admit it to him, but she loved the smell of him. It always made her heart just catch in her throat. She knew he was nearby just by his scent and now as he trailed behind her she could feel that stormy rainfall like scent overpowering her "Talk to her."

"No." She repeated, trying not to think of how she would love to bury her face into his neck just to get a good strong whiff of him. She knew she would probably melt to the ground if she ever given the chance to do that. "Lacey is impossible to talk too and frankly I have better things to do." She felt him grip her by the elbow and stop her dead in her tracks, slowly he turned her over and blue eyes clashed with coffee brown orbs.

"Jo…" He said looking her straight in the eyes. Damn him. Averting her eyes from her best friend she shook her head. She would not let his charm convince her…again. "Come on Jo." his voice felt so close and when she turned to look at him he had gotten so much closer. She should have known too seeing as his ridiculously delicious scent had become stronger. God, she could drown in him if he'd let her. He was absolutely everything she wished she could have and yet he always slipped away from her.

His scent began to muddle her thoughts and she was beginning to forget why she was resisting him at all. She wondered if he knew what he did to her, the power he had over her. "Danny I really don't want too," but her eyes were clouding and she could feel her heart beating much too hard for her comforting pleasures. He was so close…too close.

"You know you do Jo, she was _your-_ **our** best friend. Don't you want that again?" He asked, she looked into his eyes only to see the truth of what he was really asking. He didn't want Lacey back so that they could all be friends, he wanted Lacey back because he wanted her. Jo was sure that he wished sometimes to have never killed his aunt Tara, just so that he could have had the chance to be the one kissing and holding Lacey and not Archie.

Scratching the side of her eye she sighed. "Ok Danny." She said resigned, "I'll talk to Lacey, okay?" his face lit up and he smiled. Did he have to look so perfect when he smiled. Leaning over he placed a small kiss on her cheek and Jo felt as if the world had momentarily stopped spinning.

"Thanks Jo." He said as he pulled away and looked at her. "I know you want her back in your life just as much as I do." he said. The bell that signified class was going to begin went off and with one last smile in her direction Danny Desai took off leaving Jo to stare after him.

"Not half as much as you want her to be…" She said to herself. Shaking her head she turned and continued towards her English class. She would probably have to stand in the sidelines as she watched Danny win Lacey over and eventually be the one holding and kissing her. She will probably have to hide her feelings and pretend to be interested in some other person and watch the two of them be perfectly content with each other.

She knew Danny was capable of winning Lacey over, once he was given an entrance point. Jo was sure Danny was going to be having Lacey following him around just like when they were kids. Sighing she shook her head.

The worst part of it all?

Just like when they were kids, she was sure Danny Desai would always be her one and only_ weakness. _

_[X]_

_Please review~_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so clearly here is chapter two. This is what happens when you're bored at work. Anticipate more chapters in the future. I get bored at work real quick.

Enjoy chapter two.

I own Nothing

**[X]**

"Jo!" He was calling her name but she was fighting against her very nature to not turn around and just accept whatever situation he put her in. The five years he had spent away from her served to prove only one thing.

No matter what Danny Desai ever did or does, she would _always_ love him.

That perhaps was what scared her the most.

Ignoring his calls she continued to walk, quickly and strangely enough elegantly. Not that Jo was in anyway lady like but she some how managed to seem like a lady whenever she stormed off. She could feel him catching up and almost broke out into a sprint, had his long fingers not taken hold of her arm and stopped her.

"Jo" he said her name and he didn't even need to help her turn around, she whirled around on him so fast that he had to take a step back. She was furious. More with herself than with him, but furious none the less.

"What is it Danny?" Her voice was low and steady. She wasn't going to yell and she most definitely would not cry.

"I'm sorry," He tried to sooth her with his eyes and even his touch but she jerked her arm away from him.

"Yeah I know, I heard you the first six times." She crossed her arms as she looked at him. Cold..eyes so deadly cold. Her anger was always contained in a cold chamber that was cold enough to burn.

"Then why don't you answer me? Look Jo," he went to touch her and was surprised when she moved out of his reach, the look she gave him pretty much told him that she was as capable of murder as he was. "You're mad."

"Danny." She sighed, she wouldn't let that scent of his entice her again. Never again. "I got Lacey for you." She ran a hand through her blonde curly hair. "I gave you exactly what you wanted so you obviously have no room for me anymore, NO!" she moved away as he moved to touch her, sooth her. She would have none of it. "Don't." She knew if he touched her she would forgive him easily.

"Jo I didn't-"

"Yes you did Danny." She cut him short, didn't let him speak. The words he had said to Lacey still circled in her head. "Yes you did Danny." She wouldn't cry..she would not let herself cry. "To you I am a burden and the little sister you have to take care of. Someone you just have to be around."

He was silent, though she could see the protest and excuses in his eyes she would not hear them nor have them.

"I apologize for being such a burden to you Danny."

"Jo you aren't-"

"I promise you won't have to worry about me being a burden for either you or Lacey." She felt her voice crack and she turned to leave, he was following her again. Excuses, all he was giving her was excuses. She misunderstood. That's not what he meant.

Why? Jo wondered why it seemed that neither Lacey or Danny ever wanted her around? Was she really that much of a burden.

"Jo come on you're my and Lacey's best friend."

"Regina was." Jo said, suddenly stopping and turning to face him. "Regina was Lacey's best friend. Not me." She couldn't stop the tear that fell from her eye at that statement. "She was the best friend Lacey ever had." She repeated Lacey's words to Danny and as he shook his head she simply exhaled.

"Clearly she's the best friend you've ever had." She didn't mean to sound so broken but she did..she was.

"Jo you know that's not true." He moved towards her, his scent surrounding her but she refused to give in, even if he tantalized her so.

"Look Danny," She inhaled deeply and exhaled. "If you're worried about who is going to help you prove your innocence, don't worry…I have enough sense to keep a promise." He watched her. "But I won't come looking for you anymore Danny." He opened his mouth but she didn't let him speak.

"I won't be your burden, or Lacey's or anyone else burden." She pushed away from him. "Well maybe Rico's." She said softy.

"Why Rico?" Danny couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know why of them all Rico would be burdened.

"Because he's the only real friend I have." She saw the shock and hurt in his eyes. "Him I know I can burden freely." Without another word she walked away, with all the strength and courage she could muster she walked away from him.

Even as she walked away Jo knew, no matter how hard she pushed him away or how far she ran; she would still love him. No matter how much time passed, he was still her one and only _Weakness._

_[x]_

_Review please _


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter enjoy

**[x]**

She couldn't concentrate, not really. Jo could faintly hear Rico's voice in the distance as he spoke, going on and on and on about their chemistry homework. Jo's mind however was on something else entirely ...more like someone else. It had been three days since she walked away from Danny, three days since she really spoke with him.

"Ok," The way Rico's tone changed dragged Jo away from her head. "Don't turn around and then look up." For some reason, no matter how many times Rico said that phrase to her, she always seemed to turn around. For some reason whenever Rico said those exact words and she turned around, Danny was always waiting on the receiving end.

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly turned back to face Rico, tense, and nervous. "Is there any chance, that he didn't see me?" She's said these words before, she mused. Several weeks prior when Danny had returned for the first time, back then she was also trying to avoid him and just like that day he slowly approached her.

"Hey..." he trailed, Rico barely rose his hand to acknowledge him, Jo refused to look at him. She would not let herself fall apart, she would not be swayed by him, not again. There was a long strained silence that made Rico cough, he didn't like long uncomfortable silences. "Jo," Danny knelt down. Were they back to this? Back to Danny having to convince her to speak to him. "You have every reason in the world to hate me..." He began but she didn't look at him, if she did she would fall apart, she would forgive him. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that." She still didn't look at him. Sighing Danny looked to Rico who honestly gave him an apologetic look, they both knew there would be no talking to her, so without another word Danny stood and walked away.

"You're not going after him this time." It was more a statement than a question. Not that she didn't want too, not that she didn't feel like getting up and chasing after him. Shaking her head she smiled, a sad, lonely smile.

"No Rico, not this time." She sighed, looking down to their Chemistry homework, intending to forget about Danny for at least the next couple of hours.

.

.

.

.

"Hi" His voice made her heart skip a long unnecessary beat. She had to calm her hands that seemed to threaten to shake. Closing her locker door Jo turned to look at the one person who could cause such an effect on her.

"Danny." she said, adjusting her bag and crossing her arms as she turned to him. She would remain completely and utterly calm. She was wearing the same muster sweater she was wearing the second day he had been back and strangely enough he was dressed the same too.

"Is your plan to never talk to me again?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, My plan is to only say what's necessary and nothing more. Last thing I need is you trying to work your charm on me again." She knew he did the same thing she did, they both very much thought back to their conversation in the diner when he claimed to be very charming, when he said _'worked on you didn't it' _She knew he was thinking about it because she literally saw his face fall.

She didn't want to see that, not that face of utter despair so she turned away from him and walked to class, refusing to let her heart be swayed.

_'You're nothing more than a burden to him Jo, nothing more than someone he is has to put up with'_ she told herself.

_'So then why is he trying so hard to be near you? Why if you're such a burden to him, is Danny trying so hard to show you he's sorry.'_ the thought came from her subconscious but she refused to listen.

"Shut up!" The words stopped Jo dead in her tracks, she was passing by the Janitors closet when she heard them. The door slightly open and the lights off, but Jo was certain that was where the voice had come from. "You're going to ruin everything!" It was Sarita's voice, she recognized it.

Who was she talking too?

"The fall fest is this weekend, we'll go then, It wont be strange if we skip on the town festival, many people do." who were they going to see? Jo leaned a little closer to the door, curious.

"What if someone finds out, about Regina?" Jo's eyes grew wide...Phoebe? Was that Phoebe in there with her. "If they find out what are we supposed to do?"

"The only way they find out is if you keep doing things that make it obvious!" Sarita snapped, Jo could hear a hiccup escape Phoebe. "Lets go." With her heart in her throat Jo pulled away from the door and quickly headed in the opposite direction. Her feet were moving quickly without a particular destination.

What the heck was was happening? What did Sarita and Phoebe know? What were they hiding. She couldn't understand a damn thing. How was she supposed to process this? Could she tell Danny and Lacey without them thinking she was completely and utterly nuts? Especially Lacey who would defend them no matter what she said, because they were her friends. What if they saw her...would they try to kill her too? Without looking she turned the corner only to bump right into Lacey.

"Sorry," Jo didn't see her, not really too wrapped up in her mind to really care about being snarky towards Lacey. She was shaking and Lacey recognized that reaction as fear in Jo. Something had scared her...but what?

"Jo.." She said softly, looking into Lacey's deep brown eyes caused Jo to stop breathing. Would Lacey ever take her side and believer her?

No

She wouldn't.

_'because she never saw you as a friend' _It was a dark voice that whispered those words to her and caused Jo to move away from Lacey who had reached out to touch her.

"I'm fine." she forced herself to her feet and moved quickly away from Lacey who stared after her, confused and concerned.

She would have to figure this out on her own, without Danny or Lacey.

**[x]**

Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

OK Guys here is chapter four. Do Enjoy and hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Twisted.

**[x]**

One would say that bumping into another person while you're walking down the hall ways at school, and consequently dropping all of you books on the floor would essentially be considered a clumsy accident because either you weren't looking or you just happened to be moving to fast and did not see the person. So I'm sure when Jo collided with the tall, lean muscular body of Phoebe's brother Tyler anyone in that hallway assumed Jo; being the social outcast that she was, had accidentally bumped into him.

Except...it was very much done on purpose.

Jo had been watching Tyler all day and made the precise, calculated move to get in his way, to have him crash into her, and now placed him in the predicament they were in. Jo quickly said she was sorry as she knelt down to gather her books and papers that were scattered on the floor, Tyler with a sigh did the same.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled again, keeping her head down so to not look at him, not yet.

"Its okay." He replied, they worked silently for a few moments. Their hands brushed at they both reached for the same book. As their hands touched the teenagers both looked up at each other and to Jo's odd pleasure they were just close enough that when she looked up towards him their faces were but inches apart.

His eyes were such a deep shade of green that clashed surprised with her ocean blue orbs, holding her breathe Jo quickly retreated her hand. Mumbling a quick apology she gathered her books and papers against her chest and rose, Tyler followed shortly after.

"Um..Thanks." her free hand scratched the back of her head as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"No problem." He smiled at her. It was actually possible for another male to get a reaction out of Jo other than Danny because when he smiled at her, she felt the wind get knocked right out of her lungs. He was truly breath taking.

"Right Um..Ok." She moved to leave but he quickly reacted so that he blocked her exit.

"You're Jo Masterson right?" He asked as Jo took a step back so she could look up at him, he was considerably taller than her. He had short blond hair and a cheeky little smile that made him very dangerously attractive, his bone structure was angular, his lips full. He didn't have that fine boyish look Danny had, no he was far more masculine and rigid.

"Um, Yeah." She shifted about seemingly uncomfortable.

"I'm Tyler," She blinked at him "Tyler Daly. I'm Phoebe's brother." Jo nodded slowly, her mouth formed a small "o" shape as if understanding.

"I didn't know Phoebe had a brother." She said a bit awkwardly causing Tyler to chuckle lightly. "Not that I'm close to Phoebe or anything."

"I know that." Jo bit her lip looking down, this was a train wreck. "You think you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Jo's head shot up, she looked at him in shock.

"Really?" the tone in which she asked that, clearly let Tyler know that she didn't trust him. " I mean are you sure? I'm not exactly the popularity central. My best friend is Danny Desai." She adjusted the bag o her shoulder and Tyler smiled at her.

"I need a break from the popular crowd, besides I think you're actually a pretty interesting girl." His answer earned a scoff from Jo, he laughed at that. "Its just dinner. Its not like I'm asking you to marry me or any thing." Jo look at him, she was sure she was going to burn in the deepest circle of hell for what she was doing, for what she was about to do, for what she had decided to do.

"Ok," She said and he smiled at her. He reached for a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the Diner, as well as a time. With a final wink in her direction he turned to leave, Jo looked down at the paper and exhaled loudly. Oddly enough everything had gone...

According to Plan.

As she watched him walk away Jo thought back to the day before, the morning of the Fall Fest.

.

.

.

The sound of the cup some what slamming onto the table had startled Jo. Looking up from her notes she looked into the cautious eyes of Danny Desai. He smiled at her as he took a seat next to her. Had they not had a similar moment a week or so earlier? She didn't speak and instead watched him, waiting to see what it is he wanted.

Silence.

The clock ticked in the distance

Silence

Someone coughed to their right

Silence

Some jocks laughed about some joke someone told.

Still there was Silence.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently after several moments of strained silence, he smirked at her as if he had just won some amazing prize.

"Got you to talk to me." He said with a cocky little smile. Rolling her eyes Jo couldn't help the small smile that left her lips. "There's this party."

"Are you talking about the fall fest?"

"See I knew you were smart." Jo stared at him, she narrowed her eyes at him suspicious.

"What about Fall Fest?" She asked and she came closer.

"I think it would be easier to go if I went with someone else, you know take some of the edge off." She had heard those words in a similar sentence before.

"Ask Lacey." Her response was simple and dismissive, she heard a little sound of frustration from him as he scooted closer.

"Come on Jo" He pleaded, biting the inside of her lip Jo stared at him. God did he have to smell so good?! He had to know that getting that close to her weakened her. "Please go with me to Fall Fest."

She was seriously tempted to say yes, inhaling that sweet rain fall scent of his she shook her head. "I can't" She could see his face fall. "I already promised Rico I'd help him out with his Pi pies." She smiled at him, Danny arched an eyebrow.

"That's..punny."

"Its horrible." She laughed, and he laughed too. "I told him it was terrible but you can't say that to the rest of the mathlete's, they would die from the shame."

"I can always help out." Danny suggested. Debating it over silently Jo sighed, "Does that mean yes"

"Yes." resigned she rested her head on her hand. "Yes Danny, fine." He smiled at her, he even reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek and she felt her heart stop. She loved him. So much.

.

.

.

They had spent the day at the Math Booth peacefully, Jo had somehow gotten inspired prior to going to the Math booth with Danny and even suggested she and Danny attend the fall formal. He had agreed. Everything was going smoothly until one of the residents of the town decided to get rather violent and physical going as far as to push Danny and forcing Chief Masterson to help him out.

Danny had backed out of the idea of going to the Formal and Jo decided it was best she also didn't go. She couldn't muster the courage to really go alone; but as she stared at her mother's crest fallen face and Danny's retreating form Jo decided she in fact did want to go.

So when she approached her mother with the dress in her hands, her mother hugged her in joy, tears of happiness began to fall from her face.

"Please don't make this weird." She pleaded as her mother pulled away and looked at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder she began the journey home with her daughter.

"You're going to look stunning Jo." she cooed and Jo smiled.

She had been right. The green aqua dress had complimented her pale skin and ocean blue eyes. Before Jo had know it, she was dolled up and knocking on Danny's door convincing him to go with her to the formal and they did, together they went to the formal.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said as they walked the streets towards the center of town. Jo sighed and looked forward.

"I am." her voice carried a playful tone but Danny knew she was serious. "I'm hurt more than anything Danny." She confessed to him. "You made it sound like you hated me."

"I don't." He said grabbing hold of her hand and stopping her. "I don't hate you Jo."

"Then why did you say the things you said Danny?" She searched his eyes as he grew silent. "Why did you tell Lacey I was a burden to you?"

"I meant knowing that I ruined your life was a burden to me." she was silent "What I mean that you're the little sister I have to take care of...I feel responsible Jo, I feel like I owe you something."

"You do."

"I know...I owe you five years of sanity. I owe you a life time of nightmares." He sighed. "Jo I really am sorry for hurting you..."

"Yeah, I know." she smiled at him and they continued towards the festival.

It was like a dream, laughing, dancing, a fairytale like date that she was on with the one person she loved. Everything seemed perfect as if nothing could possibly go wrong, until Danny got the text that had him leaving her alone at the festival. His mother, he had explained.

"I'll meet you at the Diner" he had announced as he rushed off.

She didn't think to follow him at first, even had a small fight with Rico about she didn't even know what. So why she suddenly decided to follow in the direction Danny had run off towards she didn't know.

They were kissing.

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She had meant to go to the diner, she really had. She had meant to go down the path Danny had run off in and head towards the Diner, she had not meant to accidentally stumble upon Danny and Lacey kissing.

The tears came before she could stop them.

Turning away from them she headed towards the diner, curious as to whether he would ditch her or really come. She sat alone for a good fifteen minutes before Danny walked in through the door, followed by Lacey. It made no sense to her why she smiled to herself as they approached her, the way Danny smiled so brilliantly at her as he guided Lacey towards the table; or why she decided at that one moment that she was willing to do anything to help Danny.

.

.

.

.

Fast forward several hours later and there she was watching as Tyler Daly walked away. Tyler the brother of Phoebe who seemed to know more than she let on about Regina's murder. She had decided last night that she needed to get close to either Phoebe or Sarita. As Sarita as absolutely out of the question, Jo's best option was Phoebe; However, suddenly wanting to be friends with Phoebe would be just as suspicious so she formulated a plan.

If she couldn't get close to Phoebe by being her friend, she might as well get close to Phoebe by getting close to her brother first.

She just didn't believe it actually worked.

When she had decided the night before she was willing to do anything to help Danny, that even meant dating someone she didn't love in order to prove his innocence.

As it turns out, her greatest weakness was also her greatest strength.

[X]

Enjoy, Review~


End file.
